Fact About Him
by Ryuki Ayanami
Summary: Facts about him who couldn't refuse the girl always annoyed him. But fact that she had the same feeling for him... well, he kinda loves it.


Summary: Facts about him who couldn't refuse the girl always annoyed him. But the fact that she had the same feeling for him... well, he kinda _loves_ it.

Romance | Oreki Houtarou & Chitanda Eru | Ficlet

General rated.

The idea came originally from my head, but the characters belong to Hanebu Yonezawa.

**Facts About Him** © Ryuki Ayanami

* * *

_In fact, he didn't like to waste his precious energy. But there was one of his behavior which was really different with that fact._

* * *

"Come on, Oreki! You can do it!"

Houtarou rolled his eyes lazily. "I don't want to."

"But why?!" Ibara asked.

"Please help us, Houtarou," Satoshi added.

"I'm tired," he lied.

Ibara's eyes become fiery. "Ck! The only person who you will help without so much complaining is Chi-_chan_! That's really FAIR, Oreki." The brown-haired girl left Satoshi and Houtarou.

"Hahaha. That's true," Satoshi said. "You have to be a fair person if you offer a help to other people."

Houtarou narrowed his eyes. _I didn't offer help to anyone._ "It's not like that. It's just... refuse Chitanda will drain more energy."

* * *

_But the truth is not that he didn't like to waste his precious energy; he wanted to see her smile._

* * *

Houtarou sat down on his chair with a silence. The Classic Club had unveiled a mistery few minutes ago. Once again, thank to his brilliant thought. And now, he chose to not let out a word from his mouth. His energy was totally drained and the only thing he wanted to do is lie down on his cozy bed.

But, if he really wanted to go home as fast as he could, why he didn't move and still sat on his chair?

"Oreki-_san..."_

The black-haired girl who sat down in front of him was standing up and bowed a bit.

"Thank you."

Houtarou stared at Chitanda Eru who was smiling at him now. He caught in a silence for a second, then he got up and reached his bag. "Your welcome." Then he left the Geology room.

Finally he knew why he didn't wake up from his chair even he really wanted to do it. The fact is he won't go home calmly if he hadn't seen Eru's smile and her gratitude which made him proud of himself.

* * *

_Fact is something that can't be manipulated. Even thugh so, there's a fact which he really hated and (maybe) he will keep lying to cover that fact._

* * *

The wet soil just made his way to home become slower. Houtarou spent more energy than he had to, because the wet soil made his bicycle harder to move. Everything seemed even harder with one of his hand, holding a white umbrella which belonged to Chitanda Eru.

Houtarou glanced when he remembered that name. Few times ago, he and his friends came to Chitanda's house to discussed about the mystery of 'Hyouka'. The meeting drained much of his energy. It become worse when it was raining and he couldn't ride his bike.

He sighed.

"What's up, Houtarou?" asked Satoshi while the brown-haired boy pushed his bike beside Houtarou.

"Nothing," Houtarou slowly answered.

"Hm, by the way, there's something I want to ask you."

Houtarou waited Satoshi to finish his words.

"Why did you do all of this?"

But after Satoshi finished his words, Houtarou didn't answer. Because—honestly—he also didn't know the answer!

"You don't like to waste your energy, do you?" added Satoshi. "Ah, I know! You did all of this for Chitanda-_san,_ didn't you?"

Houtarou felt a long-sharp knife stabbed his chest. He couldn't let out any words. Satoshi smiled widely, enjoying the awkward and silent feeling which felt by Houtarou.

Actually, Houtarou had asked himself, about fifty times already. Why a boy with his saving-energy mind want to drained all of his life to satisfy a girl with her unlimited curiosity? For him, all of those tired things seemed new to his life, weird and abnormal.

But the weirder thing was—this was his second time, wasted his precious Sunday to see Chitanda Eru!

If he was asked—why he willingly to do all of those things—maybe the answer is because he couldn't resist from those wide-beautiful purple eyes which always show a big curiosity.

Fact that he couldn't refuse Chitanda Eru felt so annoying.

* * *

_Even though he always resist it, he finally knew about a theory—that he can't hide something for eternity. A fact said that he has a certain feeling for that girl._

* * *

The beautiful scenery didn't make him amused at all. In fact, he become more tired.

Houtarou looked at the sunset that almost touch the horizon. Even though his eyes looked like focusing on the sunset, but that's not the truth. Because the truth was he looked at the girl by the corner of his eyes.

The girl was also looking at the sunset. She's smiling. Houtarou knew what the meaning of that smile—a representation of satisfying and a thankful gaze. Not for a long time, the girl would say thank you to him.

"Thank you, Oreki-_san,"_ said Chitanda Eru with a wide smile on her face.

Houtarou stared at the girl. "No problem."

"I'm sorry if I have been so hassle all this time," she continued. "Oreki_-san—"_

"You can call me Houtarou if you want," he mumbled.

She blushed. "E-eh? Okay. I-if that so, you h-have to call me Eru. I really thank to you, Houtarou-_kun."_

A strange feeling started to entered his body, like an electric shock, when she called him with his first name.

"Eru..." called Houtarou. He stopped and stared at her. "I think... I like you."

It felt like someone was pausing the time. Eru widened her purple eyes and she played her fingers nervously.

"Me to," she replied with a face as red as a tomato. "You are very special to me, Houtarou-_kun."_

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**A/N:** So yeah, this is my first fanfic in this fandom. I started to watch Hyouka on Animax and I'm fallin' in love with Houtarou! His saving-energy concept is amazing. He has the same concept as mine, eventhough I'm not that niggard to use my energy. :P

I just finished watching the last episode and I was like... ASDFGHJKL -_-

Why didn't Houtarou and Eru say their feeling to each other? Why didn't they have a romantic ending or something like that? I know that Hyouka is a mystery anime, but... jeez. I'm sure you guys can understand my feeling. -_-

Sorry for my bad grammars. English is not my first language. Please tell me if there any mistakes on this fanfic. :)

Last words, I just hope to see Hyouka season two in the future. HOUTAROU AND ERU NEEDS MORE ROMANTIC SCENES! /please ignore this -_-/

_**Ryuki Ayanami~**_


End file.
